dorkdiaries1fandomcom-20200215-history
Dork Diaries Wiki:Mackenzie Hollister
Mackenzie Hollister is a fictional character in the book Dork Diaries. '' Mackenzie has long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wears designer clothing, shoes, jewelry, purses, and often wears makeup. Her locker is filled with accesories, which shows her insecurity. She also hates Nikki Maxwell more than anyone else and is constantly teasing and bullying her for her pleasure and to embarrass her in front of everyone.Nikki says "Her ego is so big it has stretch marks." Characteristics Mackenzie was born to a wealthy family. Mackenzie is the richest girl in her school. Towards many kids, Mackenzie is very attractive. Almost everybody loves her. Towards other kids, like Nikki, Mackenzie is the nastiest girl known in school. Mackenzie is of course snobby, popular, spoiled and fashion obsessed, while always trying to get more people attracted to her and always shopping for new expensive outfits she always makes time for trying to ruin Nikki's life by playing mean tricks on her and setting her up. It is mentioned that Mackenzie's family has a summer home. Mackenzie is also in love with lip gloss. Throughout the course of the books Mackenzie is constantly making Nikki's life at school torture and Brianna, Nikki's annoying 6 year old sister, covers that job when she's at home. Personality Mackenzie is described as snobby and stuck up. She hates Nikki for standing up to her, taking her crush Brandon Roberts, and winning the art contest. She is caught texting in class, and thinks that every little thing is disgusting. She is obsessed with makeup and will be caught usually slathering several layers of lipgloss on. Born from a rich family, Mackenzie is one of the richest girls' at the school. Towards many kids, Mackenzie is very attractive. Towards other kids, Mackenzie is the nastiest girl known. It is shown that she is snobby, mean and self-centred. Mackenzie is Nikki Maxwell's arch enemy. Both of them dislike each them and mainly avoid each other. Mackenzie has a 'severe' addiction to lip gloss as put by Nikki. Mackenzie is the leader of a clique in school. Besides insulting Nikki, Mackenzie shoots nasty remarks to others around her.She also bullies other "unpopular" kids in the school. She is snobby, a show-off and likes to boast. Mackenzie almost always has back-up when she is bullying another kid. Book Role Mackenzie has been in every Dork Diaries book so far. In Book 1, Mackenzie passes a birthday invitation to Nikki during geometry class. Nikki starts to tear open the envelope until Mackenzie snaps at her. The invitation is in fact for Jessica, Mackenzie's best friend. Mackenzie also has a crush on Brandon Roberts, but he isn't interested in her. She is not happy when Brandon helps Nikki up when she falls down during lunch. Mackenzie dances with Lisa Wang and Sarah Grossman for their ballet skills test. Nikki describes their group as 'pretty good' but it is due to their years of private ballet lessons. They end the dance with splits and cheesy smiles. On the day of Mackenzie's postponed birthday party, Nikki enters her house with her sister, Brianna. They both hide in the bathroom when they hear Mackenzie coming up the stairs. Suddenly, to Mackenzie's shock, Brianna runs out of the bathroom and kicks Mackenzie in the shins, thinking she's the tooth fairy. Mackenzie supposes Brianna is one of her younger sister Amanda's friends. On the day the avant-garde art submissions are due, Mackenzie sees Nikki's father's van outside the school. She cackles at Nikki, giving her crude remarks. Mackenzie leaves Nikki in the rain and goes into the school. Without anyone knowing, she uses her Ravishing Red-Hot Cinnamon Twist lip stick and draws a bug on Nikki's locker, along with the words 'bug girl'. MacKenzie throws a huge fit when she finds out Nikki's tatoo designs beat her Fab-4ever fashion illustrations. Nikki, while deciding to leave her school, is shocked, surprised, and happy when she finds out she wins. MacKenzie, reacting as she would normally do, hugs Nikki and insults her by comparing her artwork to her poodle's vomit to keep anyone from thinking she's embarrassed. Mackenzie signs up as chairperson for the Halloween dance and is chosen by the student council. She wore a tiara and a special dress and brought roses to the event. She calls an 'emergency' meeting during lunch, making a speech about her inviting everyone to her birthday party on Saturday, October nineteenth. She also designs a 'supercute' trashbag uniform for the clean-up crew to wear. She designed it only to embarrass them. At her birthday party, Mackenzie and Jessica cause Nikki's dress to have a large stain on it. In Book 3, Mackenzie competes against Nikki and her friends in a talent show. In Book 4, she is shown to be a very good ice skater and, according to Nikki, she takes private lessons. Appearance Mackenzie is seen a time in Tales From a Not-so-Talented Pop Star in Nikki's drawing if Nikki made a miracle lipgloss (except for the time she dramatically put herself on crutches after Brianna kicked her shin). Mackenzie always wears expensive designer clothing, accessories and shoes and often wears make-up. Nikki labels Mackenzie as 4 things (1. A Rattle snake with pumping pink lip gloss, 2. A Pitbull with glittery eye shadow and Jimmy Choo Flip-Flops, 3. A Grizzly bear with a french manicure and blonde hair extensions, 4. Nikki says she has a lip-gloss obsession). In Book 3 1/2 Nikki compares Mackenzie to Mrs.Penelope (a drawing of a face on Brianna's hand). Relationships 'Family' Mackenzie was born to a wealthy family. The only family of Mackenzie that's been mentioned in the book is her mum (when she calls for a bug extermination)her dad (in Book 5) and her sister Amanda (when she asks for Brianna's autograph after the Queasy Cheesy performance and when Mackenzie screamed after Brianna kicks Mackenzie in the shin thinking she was an evil tooth fairy. 'Friends' Mackenzie and her friends are in the CCP (cute, cool and popular) clique. Her most known friend mentioned in the series is Jessica Hunter (mentioned when Mackenzie tricked Nikki into thinking she was invited to her party when the invitation was for Jessica). Jessica works in the school office in her free periods, and has used this to her and MacKenzie's advantage in one of MacKenzies schemes (in which they send Nikki an overpriced fake tuition bill). Other friends mentioned are Lisa Wang and Sarah Grossman. MacKenzie will do anything to get Brandon to hate Nikki, and at the same time MacKenzie attempts to make Brandon drool over her. 'Romance''' Mackenzie has a massive crush on Brandon Roberts, like Nikki. She even has several pictures of Brandon in her locker door. But it's obvious that he returns Nikki's affections. However, she still flirts with him by twirling her hair and dropping her purse and waiting for him to pick it up. But Mackenzie knows that Nikki likes Brandon too. She thinks that Brandon likes her instead of Nikki and is constantly telling Nikki this. She tries everything for Brandon to like her instead of Nikki but always fails. Mackenzie gets extremely mad when Brandon flirts with Nikki. Privileges Mackenzie is known to be popular, wealthy and pretty. She's in the CCP clique. She tends to brag about how "perfect" she is, and what seems she can't except if somebody doesn't like her (that is except Nikki, who she hates back). But technically she uses all her popularity, high standard looks and her wealth as an excuse to be admired by everyone. She lives in a mansion with her mother (who is only mentioned in book one), her younger sister, Amanda, and her poodle who she mentions in book one. Her father is mentioned also in the first series. Category:Characters Category:Characters